Road Trip
by Zeus the Optimus Maximus
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Miranda, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel Grover, Juniper Conner, Travis, Katie Nico, Thalia, and Reyna go on a road trip of a life time! (If you know what order these were in review to see what the order was.) Rated A for awsomeness Please review
1. Chapter 1

Road Trip.  
Yes I do own all the Rick Riodian books.  
Percy's P.O.V

So me and my friends Leo, Jason, Nico, Conner, Travis, Grover, Frank, Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Katie, Reyna, Juniper, Miranda, and I are going on a road trip. I walk in the front door to see if my friend are there and sure enough they were all siting in the living room waiting for me. "So what's the plan?" asked Thalia curiously. "I was thinking that we go to Florida, Las Vegas, California, Alaska then back again." I said. "Sounds like a plan but what's for transportation?" Asked Grover. "I have eight cars out back." I said matter of factly. "What are the names of these cars?" Asked Thalia. "Do you really want to know?" I said hoping they would say no. "Yes" They said in usion. "They are: 2013 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Vitesse First drive Grand Sport, 2012 Lambrogini Aventador LP700-4, Hennessay Venom Gt, um Saleen S7 Twin Turbo, Gumport Apollo, Zenvo ST1, Koenigsegg Agera R and the SSC Ultimate Aero."

Their jaws just about hit the floor. "W-Who's i-in which c-car?" Grover stuterred I was thinking Me and Annabeth in the Bugatti, Piper and Jason with the Lambroghini, Hazel and Frank in the Saleen S7 twin Turbo Travis and Katie in the Gumport Apollo, Leo and Miranda in the Zenvo ST1, Grover and Juniper in the SSC Ultimate Aero, Thalia and Reyna in the Hennessay Venom GT, and Nico in the Koenigsegg Agera R." I said

Everyone's jaws slammed to the floor again. "Is everyone ready?" "Yes" The said in usion. "Alright this is how it' going to work Me and Annabeth in the front and Jason and Piper second, Thalia and Reyna Third Nico and Leo Fourth Grover and Juniper Fifth, Hazel and Frank sixth Leo and Miranda seventh Travis and Katie got that?" There were lots of Yes and Okays and every went out to the back yard to get in their cars.

Jason's P.O.V.

I couldn't belive how many Sports Cars Percy had. "Hey Pipes can I drive?" "If you don't go to slow!" Pier said. Piper likes going fast so that's why she said that. "No problem." I couldn't belive ho fancy the cars were. All the cars had L.E. so the looked like we had blue head lights. The car was a bright red color with flames behind the front wheels. The windows were tinted and the seats were full of Pegsi feathers and in the glove compartment was a celestial bronze sword that was four feet long. There was a radio, walkie talki on the dash, and a computer with internet and games on it. Percy's voice came on the radio "is everyone ready?" I picked of thr radio and said "Copy that all ready to go." The Bose speakers were really cool. As I heard the engine we started our trip.

Nico's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it that he gotten the Koenigsegg Agera R all to himself it was I pretty sweet ride the thing was able to go a max to speed of 260 mile an hour. The head light were L.E.D. and had a white paint job. Percy's voice came over the radio "Everybody ready?" I grabed the radio "All ready to go" I said Anxsious to get on the road. "All right let's go" I started the engine and on we went. "So were are we headed to?" I asked curiously."Miami beach." We should get there in a few hours if we take the freeway." Percy replied "So are we gonna go full speed?" "We can't lose each other so we should go like 220 mile a hour." Percy said matter of factly.


	2. Chapter 2

Road Trip.  
Yes I do own all the Rick Riodian books.  
Percy's P.O.V

Percy's P.O.V.

It was hard to drive when you have a daughter of Athena right next to you. She wouldn't stop rambling about architecture. After about twenty minutes of driving Conner's came on the radio "Cops are on my trail." "Why are they on our trail?" Asked Annabeth. "We're only going 220 miles a hour in a 65 miles a hour zone!" I said dramatically. "Does everybody see that big red button that say's do not press?" There was a lot yes's. "Push it in three, two, one, push it. As we did that the world blurred and there was a defning roar. Only later I reliezed that we had hit the sound barrier. As the nitro burned off the place we were in was completely different place.

"Welcome to Miami beach Florida." "Where to dude." Asked Grover. "_Fountainebleau Miami Beach Resort._" I said. After ten minutes of driving we found the resort. As we got out of our cars Grover asked me "How much money do you have?" " About 26,270,000,000 dollars." I said causually. Everyone looked at me in awe.

Leo's P.O.V.

The smell is what hit first, the smell of roses on a hot summer day filled my nose. It was amazing. "Snap out of hit Leo!" Miranda said. "I'll go get our room keys." Percy said "I'll come with you Perce."\

Ten minutes later Percy and Annabeth came back. Me and Annabeth will be in a room. The other couples as well and Nico and Conner will have rooms by them selves.

Nico's P.O.V.

The room had a king size bed, Hd, 95 inch Plasma t.v, a mini bar that had every snack and drink you could amagine, every single game and game system there was, on the bed was a list of all the places the resort had, and a gift card that had infinity sign at the top. There was a knock at the door I answered and that was when I found my first monster. " Do you have any beef?" said the monster.

"No I don't have any beef, now get out of here I trying to relax in peace." I said "Or what you gonna send me to tautarus?" "Get out of here!" I said agitated. "Who do you think you are, my mama?" The monster laft. " No I'm your worst nightmare!" I yelled The monster whimpered. "Okay just wanted some beef jeez!" "Get out of here!" I yelled. I drew my sword. "No I won't until I get my beef!" The monster said exasperated. "You got ten seconds to get out of here, 3, 2, 1, are you still here.?" "Yes!" I slashed my sword and the monster did not ask for beef again.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Yes I own the HOO and the PJO series

- Two Hours Later-

I was going to sleep when the phone rang, it was Jason "Dude you better get down here we need help!" He sounded exhausted. "Okay I'am coming right now!" I grabbed my Ak-47, Uzis, that were fitted to shoot celestial bronze bullet's, a couple of hand grenades and a rpg that had celestial bronze dust instead of gun powder, and my sword.

I had put on a scope, laser pointer, and a silencer on the Ak-47 and the two Uzis. I put my sword on my back, the two Uzi's in the holsters, snapped the grenades to my belt, and the Ak-47 across my chest. I sprinted down the stairs as fast as I could.

When I got down to the lobby or at least there was remnace of a lobby, the first floor looked like a tornado had hit it and a bomber set down an atomic bomb.

the only thing I saw was supporter beams. Everything else was ash I ran out side and this what I saw Percy was in the Bugatti and shooting at a Drakon with a mini gun, Annabeth and Thalia battling a Minotaur. Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Conner, Travis, Katie, Grover, Juniper, and Miranda were battling a Dragon with a hundred heads. Leo and Reyna were battling a hydra. There were the Three Gorgons trying to kill the group battling the dragon. I pulled out my Uzi's and yelled "Come get some!" Shooting the gorgon's until I ran out of bullet's in the cartiges. And you know what I did?"

I reloaded and shot into the sky yelling " Want to see more of Uncle Nico's fire power ?" I ran towards my car turned it on and cranked up the volume putting on the radio.

LMFAO Sexy and I Know it was Playing. " I WORK OUT IN THE SPOT AND THIS IS WHAT I SEE EVERYONE STOPPED AND LOOKING AT ME I GOT PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I AIN'T AFRAID TO SHOW, SHOW IT, SHOW IT...I'AM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! The radio started playing "Can't touch This!"

I unclipped my grenades and one by one chucking them at each monster. One hit the Minotaur killing it instantly, I missed the dragon I hit the drakon on the side making a dent in it's hide, and hit the hydra killing it instantly to. I took the rpg off my back screamed "I'M SERIOUSLY CRAZY AND I KNOW!" I shot the first rpg under the belly of the Dragon killing it and shot the Drakon making it explode into sand. "Boo ya" I yelled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Good, Bad Comments idea's Please Review Please! Or PM Me thanks Hades the Awsome !


End file.
